Once Upon A Muggle Market
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Dudley Dursley stumbles upon his cousin's best friend in a muggle supermarket one evening. She invites him to come over for dinner. How will it go? What will happen when his cousin shows up? Read to find out!


_A/N: hey everybody. I just wanted to give a heads up, I have an author page on fb (Mamapotterhead), an Instagram ( .potterhead), and tumblr (mamapotterhead2492). Follow on all the social platforms lol Anywho, this is another new ship for me. Hope you enjoy it . #MamaPotterhead_

Hermione walked into the supermarket, grabbed one of the handbaskets and walked towards the wine aisle. She was having Harry and Ginny over for dinner that night and needed to get a few last minute things.

She grabbed two bottles of her favorite red wine and one of a nice white. She had no idea she was being watched from two aisles away.

Dudley Dursley was picking up a few things he needed when he saw her. She looked more grown up than the pictures he had seen of his cousin's. The face however, was unforgettable. That was her. The, bugger what had Harry called her, the muggleborn, yeah that was it. She was a witch who had grown up in the non magical world. And she was beautiful.

He watched as she stretched lazily while she shopped, obviously tired from whatever job she held in the wizarding world. She gathered a baguette and some pasta and pasta sauces as she shopped.

After a few moments he didn't see her anymore, and as he turned around he bumped into someone.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going -" he started.

"No it's my fault. I'm very sorry. Are you alright?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. You?" he returned her smile warmly.

"Fine. Your name's Dudley… right?" she sniffed him out immediately. He didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded.

"Dudley Dursley. Nice to meet you. You're Her…" he was suddenly tongue tied on the topic of her name.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you as well." She smiled as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. She took it and her eyes twinkled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to be awkward. She laughed melodiously and looked into her shopping cart.

"I'm actually picking up groceries so I can entertain your cousin and his wife tonight. They're coming over to visit and I'm making spaghetti." she told, looking back up at him.

"I love spaghetti." he noted as he surveyed her some more.

He was pleased by her attire. She wore a pair of grey high waisted dress slacks, a white button down with a ruffled neckline and a matching vest. It was offset by a black, sparkly bow tie necklace and matching black leather stilettos.

"Would you like to join us? It might be nice for you to see your cousin." she asked, looking at him in his royal blue polo shirt and grey dress trousers. She noticed a black belt and his black dress shoes as well. He nodded.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to." he answered, as he watched her finger her intricately braided hair.

"Excellent, tonight at 7. I have a flat not far from Tottenham Court Rd. Here's the address," she pulled a pen from behind her ear and wrote on his hand. He smiled down at her the whole time.

"See you in a few hours." he said, as he waved, walking towards the cash registers. She nodded and smiled at him.

Several hours later she was scurrying around her kitchen, making sure the meatballs were cooking thoroughly, making sure the pasta was soft but not mushy, stirring her sauce as it simmered, and baking some of her famous chocolate chip cookies for Ginny. She chilled the wine and slumped against her island.

Her hair was no longer in a plait, but wound atop her head into a messy bun, curling tendrils flowing down from it as she worked up a sweat.

She looked at her wall clock. It read 6:45 pm. She jumped and ran into her bedroom to fix her hair and get into her comfortable dinner clothes. She slipped on a pair of black denim jeans and a black n red plaid flannel shirt. She let her hair down and ran a finger through her curls as she looked at her reflection in her full length mirror. She slipped on black lace ballet flats and smiled at herself.

Ten minutes later, her doorbell rang and she walked to answer it. She smiled when she saw his slicked back, perfectly placed curls. He smiled down at her and noticed his arms full. He had brought her cake for dessert and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"You're early." she said as she gestured him forward into her flat. He followed after her, looking around at her apartment.

"My mum always taught me to arrive early." he realized then his voice carried through the small area. He surveyed a wall of exposed red brick and noticed he quite liked her modern design style.

"Good manners. And here your cousin had me thinking you were some sort of barbarian." she chuckled as she checked the pasta one last time and turned down the heat on the meatballs.

"I will admit I wasn't nice to him at all as kids. But, I've opened up my mind a lot since Harry spared us when things got bad." he sat at one of her barstools and picked up a crisp she had on a saucer. He bit into it absently then looked up at her guiltily.

"Help yourself. That's why they're there." she laughed at him.

"Thank you." was all he said. She nodded as she took her cookies out of the oven and sat them on cooling racks.

"Those smell delicious. " he pointed towards them as she took out a strainer to drain the water from the noodles. Once that was done she turned towards him.

"They are. Just wait til after dinner." she winked at him and his heart soared. He couldn't explain why he felt so drawn to her.

"So can I ask you something Hermione?" he asked, picking up another crisp. Their eyes met and she nodded.

"Go on." she replied, drying her damp hands on a hand towel that read 'I'm my own house elf' and smiling up at him. He made a mental note to ask her what house elves were later when they had time to talk.

"What made you-" he was cut off by a doorbell as she laid the towel on the counter.

"I'd better get that. Make yourself comfortable." she walked out of the kitchen and he found himself following her with his eyes.

How in the bloody hell had Harry managed to have such a beautiful best friend? He thought to himself as he heard distant voices echoing from her sitting room. They grew louder and moments later he saw his cousin walk into the kitchen with a beautiful red headed woman behind him, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Dudley? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked, turning towards Hermione, who shrugged.

"I ran into him in the supermarket and, I thought it might be a nice reunion for you two, so I invited him to dinner tonight." Hermione replied, standing behind Dudley and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Dudley tried to ignore the rousing he felt at the beautiful witch touching him. He smiled at his cousin and his wife. Harry's wife pushed past her husband and extended a hand. Dudley took it appreciatively.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, Ginny Potter. Your, erm, cousin-in-law? Nice to finally meet you Dudley." she smiled broadly at him as her eyes flitted towards Hermione. They shared a look lost on both men.

"Dudley Dursley, former spoiled prat, newly reformed decent human being. Nice to finally get a chance to reacquaint myself with my cousin, and his beautiful bride." Dudley smiled at the couple.

The women shared look and Harry grumbled to which Hermione smiled as she gave Dudley's shoulder a squeeze. She then grabbed a head of lettuce out of her refrigerator and began to piece together a salad for them as an appetizer.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at a small table in a corner of Hermione's flat, the four of them eating salad, drinking the red Hermione had bought as she bumped into Dudley, and talking calmly. After ten minutes Harry had realized his cousin was truly changed and they'd got on ever since. They had discussed the magical world, and explained Quidditch to Dudley, and now they were laughing over a story Dudley was telling.

Hours later, they had all ate their fill of spaghetti and garlic toast, and were in the middle of eating Hermione's cookies.

"Well, this has been great fun but we should be going. My mum wants to go nursery shopping." Ginny said, standing up. Hermione and Dudley joined her.

"She's right Hermione. Thank you for dinner and a great time, and for inviting Dudley. It was a great night." Harry stood to kiss his best friend's cheek and hug her tight. She returned it and smiled.

"I'll walk you two out. I'll be right back Dudley." Hermione called as she ushered her friends out. The cousins waved goodbye to each other.

Dudley waited patiently as he scanned the room with his eyes. He saw so many pictures of his cousins childhood it made him smile. Even though he and his parents had been horrible to Harry, he had still been loved. He stared at one pic of Harry and Hermione surrounded by a family of redheads for so long he was still watching it when Hermione returned.

"You ok?" she asked, touching his shoulder again. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Fine. Just, reflecting I suppose. Even with how my mum and dad treated Harry, he found a family. A family made up of friends." he whispered, his eyes still on the picture. Hermione sat on the barstool beside Dudley and touched his arm.

"You know, being muggleborn, I've been persecuted for not being a 'pure blooded witch.' I know the pain Harry went through, with your parents prejudiced against him. The lot of the pureblood elite in our world were prejudiced against me. It wasn't easy for either of us, but that's why I so value his and i's friendship. We were both prejudiced on our own sides of the line. We had each other through it all. And prejudice usually boils down to fear. At its core its fear of difference from what they've grown up knowing. It's very similar to the Nazi occupation of Europe during World War Two. Hitler was so prejudiced against Jews that he wanted them dead. The pureblood wizards and witches in our world wanted all muggleborns dead. The man Harry defeated a few years back, Voldemort, was the same. Hitler had Jewish heritage and yet hated them and wished them dead. Voldemort was what we call a half blood, like Harry, and hated his muggle heritage so much he swore to end any co-mingling between wizards and muggles. He painted himself as a figurehead for pureblood supremacy but he wasn't even a pureblood." She watched Dudley's face.

He was watching her, but nodded his understanding. She lit up when she talked about the injustices of the world. She seemed so impassioned about equality and fairness. He wanted to be like her and he wanted to be worthy of her.

"I hope tonight will show him I want to work on our relationship. I feel right awful about how i treated him back then. And it's just me, my mum and him left. I don't want to spend years hating each other like my mum resented aunt Lily." he looked into Hermione's eyes this time. She smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea Dudley." she answered, taking a cookie and biting into it.

"Hermione, I started to ask you before Harry came, why did you invite me to dinner?" He asked, his fingers ghosting over her own. She looked away from their hands.

"I just thought it would be nice, melding Harry's two worlds. His magical family and his muggle family." Hermione answered, flitting her eyes towards the dirty dinner dishes, sitting in her sink.

"Well, what would you say if I wanted to do just that, through you." he whispered, reaching up to caress her cheek. That brought her eyes to his once more. And she found happiness in them.

"What?" she asked, fear creeping into her pupils.

"You're a beautiful girl. You have been ever since Harry met you. I know I've seen pictures. He used to have pictures of you, him, his mum and dad, and that red headed guy." he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbones. She looked down to where he now held her fingers in his own.

"That red headed guy is named Ronald, Ginny's brother." she answered.

"Yeah, him. Gods you're beautiful." he whispered as if uninterested in anything beyond the two of them. She smiled shyly.

"Dudley…" she began.

"I'd like to kiss you," he cut in. She chuckled and met his eyes again.

"How would we work? I mean I live half my life in the muggle and half in the magical. You're a muggle." she asked, as he moved closer to her.

"Haven't the foggiest, but we can figure that out later. Right now I just want to kiss you and see where that takes us." he whispered, running a finger up to trace her bottom lip.

Amber eyes met blue and he descended his lips onto hers gently. He caressed them there for only moments before pulling away. It was a sweet, innocent kiss and it made Hermione's knees buckle. Their eyes met again.

"That was sweet." she placed her hand gently on his chest.

"It just gets better. Come here. I won't hurt you." he whispered, pushing himself back against the kitchen island and holding out his arms to her.

She took his hands and he pulled her into his lap. He grasped her cheek gently and he brought his lips to caress hers again. He trailed his hand down her neck and around to her back, pulling her down into the kiss. Her arms wrapped involuntarily around his neck and she slide closer to him. His other hand affixed itself to her hip and the kiss deepened. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth delving his own tongue into her mouth.

He wasn't the most experienced lover, and normally was rough but he wanted to be sweet with her. She knew him as a brute already from how he had treated Harry. He wanted to be different, sweeter. She was sweet enough to invite him to dinner and sweet enough to engage him. He found his normally rough urges gone. He wanted to drink in every sweet ounce of her and love her for hours.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked down at him, as he smiled a stupid, lovestruck smile.

"What?" she asked. He put both his hands onto her hips and looked up at her.

"I just, I want to make love to you. Could we?" He asked. Hermione smirked.

"You want to take this in the other room?" she asked. His gaze traveled down her slim frame before resting back on her face. He nodded.

"If that's alright with you that is." he said, holding her tight to him, afraid he would lose her if he didn't.

She nodded and slid off his lap, holding his hand tightly. She pulled him to standing and led him down the corridor towards her bedroom.

When they reached it, he noticed her purple bed covers and her cleanly nature. It made him happy inside. Everything about her was sweet and pleasant. He shut the door behind him and turned to her, standing barefoot in front of him.

He walked forward and pulled her hips into his. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. He stood at least half a foot taller than her so he moved his hands under her arse and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as he deepened the kiss. He moved across her room to her bed and brought them both down gently onto it.

She positioned herself against her pillows and he framed himself above her. He bent down to kiss her gently.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" He asked. She looked at him seriously and nodded.

He nudged his fingers underneath her plaid shirt and pushed it up her abdomen. His fingers felt like feathers dragging up her sides, tickling at her. He nudged the fabric further up over her red satin bra. He kissed her breasts through the fabric, eliciting a moan from his new bedmate. He smiled against her skin and kissed her cleavage before dipping his tongue into the well between her breasts. Then he pushed the shirt up and over her head. He shook her hair out of the shirt and fingered her natural curls.

"You are so beautiful Hermione." He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled as he fanned her hair around her head on the pillow.

"Thank you Dudley." She whispered, eyeing him sheepishly. He kissed her neck gently and move his kisses lower.

It was like a pathway of fire trailing down her frame, as he flicked his tongue out quickly to taste the delicate flavor of her body. The kisses were never rough or hard, only butterfly soft as he worked down over her belly to reach the waistband of her jeans. He grabbed the fabric in his teeth and pulled until he heard the pop of the button freeing itself. He brought his hands to move the button out of the way and kissed the triangle of bare flesh exposed above her underwear.

He moved his hands under her arse and pulled at the jeans, tugging them down over her shapely legs. He moved down with them and as they came off, he began to kiss back up her body. He kissed her toes gently, not in a perverse way, but in a way that felt like pure worship. He kissed up her inner calves and laved his tongue over the bend of her knee. He then began kissing up her inner thighs.

She moaned out loud at the sparks firing off in her veins from his kisses. He kissed up the tops of her thighs and over her pubic bone, across her hips.

"Oh Dudley!" She moaned, staring down at him as he licked at the skin of her pelvis.

"So bloody beautiful." He whispered as he kissed down over her red nylon underwear as he removed them.

He stopped and pulled his shirt over his head. Then his hands fell to his belt buckle and he moved to unfasten it. Hermione's hands on his stopped him. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled up at him.

"Let me." She said, undoing the buckle and unzipping his trousers.

She pushed them down and then resumed her previous position. He smiled back at her, and pushed them off. He took his black cotton shorts with them and moved back over her.

He kicked his trousers and underpants off her bed and pressed the tip of his member against her dampened core. He looked down at his cock. He knew he was a little bit on the longer and thicker side and he hoped he wouldn't hurt her. He bent down to kiss her lips sweetly and whispered,

"Are you ready? It might be a bit of a tight fit." He watched her eyes as she leaned up to kiss his lips.

"More than ready." She replied. He smiled as he pecked her lips in a quick kiss again.

He slid the head inside her wet heat. He moaned at how wet she was. He slid another two inches inside her and Hermione gasped. Electricity shot through at the smallest amount of friction. He slid the remaining seven almost eight inches inside her to the hilt.

They both nearly came from the sensation.

"Oh Dudley." Hermione mewled loudly as he kissed across her chest while he tugged the straps of her bra down.

He cupped her left breast and licked at the nipple of her right breast. He rolled over the right nipple with his tongue obsessively as he massaged her left. He pulled out of her womanhood and then slid back in moments later. They groaned in unison.

"Gods Hermione you feel so good." He exhaled against her breasts as he pumped in and out of her slowly.

"So do you." her breath hitched as he filled her once more.

Sweat broke across her brow and her chest as he ground his hips against her clitoris. She mewled again louder this time causing Dudley to speed his pace a bit. He kissed her fiercely on the mouth and sped up with each thrust.

"Hermione. Oh Hermione. Be mine."He huffed.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted as her walls contracted around him spastically.

Dudley could contain himself no more. He buried himself inside her until he had nothing left and then collapsed atop her. She smiled down at him.

"So you'll really be mine?" He huffed, Exhaling warm arm onto her breasts. She chuckled.

"Yes." She answered as he drew whimsical patterns into her side.

"Excellent. I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." He let his finger fall and closed his eyes.

She slid down so they were both laying down and facing each other. He reached a hand up to caress her face as she leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"Goodnight Dudley." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Goodnight Hermione." he responded. She turned over and burrowed under her covers. Dudley covered himself and then pulled her in close to him.

Hermione smiled sleepily as he held her tightly to his body and nuzzled into her neck. She fell asleep in his arms and looked forward towards the future


End file.
